Amazing New Friends
by MissyMeghan3
Summary: Second fanfic, yay! In this story you will meet characters of my very own. One of them is pretty special. Enjoy! ps: "hello, nice to meet you" was its original title.
1. story one: Greetings

**Hello, Nice to Meet You.**

**Second fanfic, yay!**

**In this story you will meet characters of my very own. **

**Ps: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, **_**big shocker.**_** But there are some characters I made up, so technically I own those characters, but no others. **

**Chapter: 1**

She stretched as she got out of bed early in the morning, pulled the covers away and went to her white colored dresser. She looked in the mirror at herself; she saw her long, wavy red hair, her blue eyes, and wonderful, good morning smile. She went into her closet and came out a few seconds later, all dressed for the day.

She ran out her room and past by a bluish colored room there was a man in there. The girl stopped in her tracks and looked in the room. A better look showed Major Monogram with Carl and all the other filming equipment, plus the many amounts of spy equipment.

"Hi dad!" she yelled into the room, "oh! Hello Monica. I'm sorry, but I'm a bit busy right now, can this wait?" said Monogram. "Well, yeah, I was only saying hi, Hey Carl!", "Hi", and she ran towards the front door saying, "I'm going to Kimmy's house!" "Okay! Bye!" monogram yelled looking down at some papers he had in his hands.

"She's nice." Carl said still holding the camera. "Puh … you don't have to live with her every day." Major Monogram said jokingly.

She started for Kimmy's house, but stopped at another house on the way there. Monica rang the door bell, a teenage boy with black hair and brown eyes answered the door, "Hello, Nicholas, is Ramla home?" Monica asked. (Ramla sounds like a very unusual name doesn't it? I found it in a book full of names, it means, "fortune teller," you'll find out why I call her that later, unless you figured it already) "Yeah, she's in the living room. One sec." He went inside, "Ramla! Monica's here!" He came back with Ramla. "Hey." She said calmly towards her friend. She had black hair also, but her eyes were a grayish color, in fact it didn't seem to have color at all.

She wasn't actually looking at Monica for some reason, but it didn't seem to bother either of them. "You'll fine out there, right?" "Don't worry, I'll be fine, come on Monica." She said now pulling on her friend's arm (she didn't seem to be looking straight at him either when she said that). "You'll watch over my sis, won't you?" he said to Monica, "Sure, no prob." And she led Ramla down the side walk towards Kimmy's House.

Ramla and Monica are the exact some age, except Ramla is a good bit taller than Monica, which makes it weird that her brother would want her looked after, but there were a few good reasons why she needed to be.

Monica rang the doorbell to Kimmy's house. Some curtains on the window near the door moved, someone peered out. The curtains moved back to its original place and the door opened.

"Hi Kimmy!" Monica said joyfully. Kimmy waved shyly and didn't say a word. Kimmy was probably the youngest of her friends, she was very tiny, her hair was very stringy, and she had big, pouty eyes.

"So, can we come in?" Ramla asked (still not looking at anyone in particular).

Kimmy nodded, and stepped aside so that they could come in, Monica led Ramla inside. They all went through her house to the back yard they all just sat on the grass and started talking. Well, all except Kimmy she doesn't talk much.

Then Ramla suddenly stopped talking and put on an emotionless face.

We close up to her face, then everything goes dark, we see what she sees now, absolutely nothing. Be then an image shows up in a blurry black and white, we see Phineas and Ferb's back yard. Close up on Ferb. He was walking around a metal skeleton for a building of some sort, when out of nowhere a mini-fridge falls out of the sky and crushes him.

Ramla gasped and stood up, she saw a path made of a yellow glow in the darkness of her eyes. She followed the path that would lead her to Phineas and Ferb's house.

Kimmy and Monica looked at each other, looked back, and then started running after her.

Ramla made it to the outside of their fence, slammed it open and ran to where Ferb was, it was the exact spot he was going to be crushed. She tackled him out of the way.

Everyone that was in the backyard at the time, stared at her. (Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet) They were about to ask why she did that when…

(In a blimp above the Tri-State-Area)

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!!!

Perry had already escaped his trap and was now fighting Dr. D. Perry was knocked into the window and it opened up (it was a big window) he climbed back in before Dr. D realized he had almost fallen out. Perry looked over his shoulder at a mini-fridge, behind it he saw some sharp disks, and he looked over at Doof who was busy trying to get something he was using to fight Perry with from under the couch.

Perry went to the other side of the fridge and pushed it towards the window, he reached for the disks and was about to attack Doofenshmirtz with them when, "ah, ha!" Doofenshmirtz hit him and the fridge and they both fell out the window, "Goodbye Perry the platypus!!!" he yelled out the window, he saw that he was going to hit his back yard so he decided to climb inside the mini-Fridge to hide.

(Back-yard)

…Boom! The fridge landed hard on the ground right where Ferb was. Everyone screamed. Except for Ramla and Ferb, but Ferb was defiantly just as horrified that that could have been him just as everyone else did. Ramla knew it was going to happen, she wasn't scared, she was just relieved.

**Sorry I cut this chapter in half. There could have been more, maybe I will write a second chapter, but then again I am thinking of writing a whole lot of stories based on them. So anyway, Review!**


	2. short one: things i'll never say

**Chapter: things I'll never say.**

**This story is from Kimmy's point of view, enjoy**

Dear journal,

(Writes letters that look like…) Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada (…on the Paper)

I'm tugging at my hair. I'm pulling at my clothes. I'm trying to keep my cool. I know it shows. I'm staring at my feet. My cheeks are turning red. And I'm searching for the words inside my head. 'Cause I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect. 'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it,

If I could say what I want to say:  
I'd say I want to blow you away!  
Be with you every night.  
Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could see what I want to see:  
I want to see you go down on one knee!  
Marry me today!  
Guess I'm wishing my life away…  
With these things I'll never say.

It don't do me any good, it's just a waste of time. What use is it to you what's on my mind? If it ain't coming out, we're not going anywhere. So why can't I just tell you that I care?

(Starts repeating herself in frustration)

'Cause I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect. 'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it,

If I could say what I want to say:  
I'd say I want to blow you away!  
Be with you every night.  
Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could see what I want to see:  
I want to see you go down on one knee!  
Marry me today!  
Guess I'm wishing my life away…  
With these things I'll never say.

What's wrong with my tongue? These words keep slipping away! I stutter, I stumble, like I've got nothing to say!

'Cause I'm feeling nervous! Trying to be so perfect! 'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it,

(Starts scribbling letters again)

Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada

Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada

I guess I'm wishing my life away! With these things I'll never say!

If I could say what I want to say:  
I'd say I want to blow you away!  
Be with you every night.  
Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could see what I want to see:  
I want to see you go down on one knee!  
Marry me today!  
Guess I'm wishing my life away!  
With these things I'll never say!

(pencil breaks, she sighs and closes the book, and mouths since she can't speak, she's a mute)

"These things I'll never Say..."

**chapter done. in a way the rest of the chapters you might see in this story won't be the actual story but just little shorts. hope you liked, and please review.**

**PS: if you thought this was a song, you're right this was _things i'll never say_ By: Avril Lavigne**


End file.
